Age of Revolutions
Próximo turno: 13 de diciembre de 2017. "Napoleón ha muerto, llevándose por delante a millones, pero Europa no se ha salvado de sus ideas. Los países del Antiguo Régimen lo saben y han intentado esconder ese hecho ha toda costa para que los modelos de estado posiblemente obsoletos sigan como siempre. Pero la continua industrialización, el aumentó de poder de la burguesía y concienciación de las masas gracias a la ayuda de los burgueses, dificulta esconder ese hecho. Mientras tanto en América es un lugar inestable. Mientras la Unión inicia colonizando el este, hace frente a los problemas internos que inician a surgir, en los recién nacidos estados de centro y Sudamérica, su inestabilidad hace que golpes de estado, guerras externas e internas etc, sea el pan de cada día. '' ''Y por último el resto del mundo, nativos de todos los lados, gozan sus últimos años de libertad antes de que occidente sea una maquina imperialista imparable, haciendo señas para que sus canciones también se escuchen, en el Concierto de Europa.". Maestro, elija su instrumento y deje la música sonar. ¡Bienvenido a grandes años de avance e inestabilidad! ¡Bienvenido a Age of Revolutions! Reglas #Es obligación de todos los jugadores conocer las reglas y acatarlas. #Está totalmente prohibida la implausibilidad, y cualquier usuario deberá evitar usar la misma. Si se llega a usar ASB en algún post, la administración tendrá potestad para eliminar esa parte del post y si se mantiene el uso de la implausibilidad habrá sanciones mayores como suspensiones del jugador o la expulsión. Por ello, hay que ser lo más coherente posible y guiarse por los eventos del juego y acciones de los demás jugadores. #La administración debe de ser totalmente imparcial y sancionar a los usuarios sin importar su relación fuera del mapgame. En caso de que un administrador no sea imparcial, los usuarios pueden pedir su renuncia. #Se pueden elegir partidos políticos, movimiento rebeldes o separatistas, pero estos deben de ser plausibles y consultados a la administración. Además de no ser recomendables. #Los turnos serán de un año y se pasarán cada 2-3 dias. Si todos los jugadores postean en menos de ese tiempo, se pasará enseguida al siguiente turno. #En caso de no postear más de 4 turnos sin causa justificada, el jugador quedará suspendido con una duración establecida por la administración, durante ese tiempo su país pasará a estar bajo control de los administradores. #Los jugadores que elijan grandes potencias deben ser responsables, posteando en todos los turnos, por el bien del juego. #Se le obliga a los jugadores que en la petición del país que quiera jugar, en la discusión, ponga una reseña historica y de la situación en la cual esta el país que el jugador pida. #Si hay un conflicto armado entre más de un país con jugador, los Jugadores involucrados deberán pasar el post a un admin o a un posteador para que los postee él y la guerra se base solo en planes #Respecto a algunas tecnologías (como por ejemplo la locomotora), se necesitará hacer un proceso de investigación en caso de que no esta inventada aún (2-3 años como mínimo es factible) o un concurso del mejor modelo (en el caso que ya se haya inventado y se tenga el poder y la tecnología suficiente se reduciría a un año como mínimo necesario). Países con atraso tecnológico, como las culturas africanas, no tendrán acceso tan fácil como las naciones occidentales. #Una vez que se postee, los jugadores no podrán modificar su post, esto con el objetivo de evitar guerras de edición y el aprovechamiento del conocimiento de los planes de otro jugador para mejorar el post. En caso de que quieran responder la acción de otro jugador, se deberá indicar en el post de este a manera parecida a las respuestas diplomáticas para que su acción ocurra después del jugador en cuestión. #Para cambiar de nación se necesita una reseña de la historia de esta en NLT y de el como este en el juego (en caso de que la nación sea una aislada y no-modificada por las acciones de los jugadores, no sera necesario esto ultimo). Se podrá cambiar de nación solo una vez por turno. También se requerirá justificación para este cambio. #Para facilitar la transición de un turno a otro por parte de los administradores, y para que no sea pesada la lectura de los post, se le indica a los jugadores la recomendación de hacer post resumidos que definan las ideas principales de lo que se realizará en el turno. En temas bélicos establecer una macroestrategia y no una estrategia compleja que indique demasiados puntos y que provoque una sobrecarga de información para la administración. Los post que no cumplan lo anterior serán anulados. #Toda acción que suceda fuera de los post no será valida, es responsabilidad de los jugadores en guerra comunicarse entre ellos, no de la administración. #Todos los jugadores en guerra con otros jugadores deben enviar sus post antes de la 1 de la tarde del día que se pase turno, hora central de México (Click aquí para ver la hora en México), la administración intentará publicar estos antes de las 3 de la tarde para que los usuarios puedan responder acciones diplomáticas en tiempo y forma. También aplica para quienes vayan a declarar una guerra, debiendo estos publicarlo directamente antes de esa hora. Correo: xtlatoani@gmail.com Mapa 700px Mapa del mundo para 1866. El mapa se actualiza cada año. Para ver el mapa en mayor calidad, presione aquí. Naciones |-|Enlistados = *border|30px Dinastía alauí - Lord Sillerssen *30px Estado Sublime de Persia - Octavio PI *30px Estados Unidos del Brasil - Aleiximperator *border|30px Federación de Colombia - LovinHC **border|25px Partido Conservador Colombiano - Christian Emperator *border|30px Imperio Alemán - EricW1 **border|25px Reino de Baviera - Sosaneitor15 **border|25px Reino de Sajonia - Byfausto117 (Suspendido) **border|25px Reino de Württemberg - Russell (Suspendido) *border|30px Imperio Austriaco - FiurerCastellanos *border|30px Imperio de China - ADNET88 *border|30px Imperio del Japón - HunterEND '' *border|30px Imperio Francés - ''Camarada Antonio *border|30px Imperio Griego - Jesus Moro *border|30px Imperio Mexicano - AA1918 '' *border|30px Imperio Ruso - ''TheBladeGeneral *border|30px Mancomunidad Escandinava - Rata911 *border|30px Reino de España - ElBisabuelo *border|30px Reino de Italia - Reptile308 *border|30px Reino de los Países Bajos - Adoni miguel08 '' *border|30px Reino del Perú - ''El Dios de los Libros *border|30px Reino de Portugal - Jake el mago *border|30px Reino de Rumanía - MarshallSenju *border|30px Reino de Serbia - Colabrix *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda - Herr Klaus **border|25px Mancomunidad de Australia - Goombasaurusrex *border|30px Reinos Unidos de Flandes y Valonia - SercatMapper *border|30px República Argentina - Impeiro *border|30px República de Turquía - HerrDak |-|América = *30px Estados Unidos del Brasil - Aleiximperator *border|30px Federación de Colombia - LovinHC **border|25px Partido Conservador Colombiano - Christian Emperator *border|30px Imperio Mexicano - AA1918 '' *border|30px Reino del Perú - ''El Dios de los Libros *border|30px República Argentina - Impeiro Territorios de Ultramar *border|30px Imperio Francés - Camarada Antonio *border|30px Imperio Ruso - TheBladeGeneral *border|30px Mancomunidad Escandinava - Rata911 '' *border|30px Reino de España - ''ElBisabuelo *border|30px Reino de los Países Bajos - Adoni miguel08 '' *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda - ''Herr Klaus |-|Europa = *border|30px Imperio Alemán - EricW1 **border|25px Reino de Baviera - Sosaneitor15 **border|25px Reino de Sajonia - Byfausto117 (Suspendido) **border|25px Reino de Württemberg - Russell (Suspendido) *border|30px Imperio Austriaco - FiurerCastellanos *border|30px Imperio Francés - Camarada Antonio *border|30px Imperio Griego - Jesus Moro *border|30px Imperio Ruso - TheBladeGeneral *border|30px Mancomunidad Escandinava - Rata911 '' *border|30px Reino de España - ''ElBisabuelo *border|30px Reino de Italia - Reptile308 *border|30px Reino de los Países Bajos - Adoni miguel08 '' *border|30px Reino de Portugal - ''Jake el mago *border|30px Reino de Rumanía - MarshallSenju *border|30px Reino de Serbia - Colabrix *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda - Herr Klaus *border|30px Reinos Unidos de Flandes y Valonia - SercatMapper |-|Asia= *30px Estado Sublime de Persia - Octavio PI *border|30px Imperio de China - ADNET88 *border|30px Imperio del Japón - HunterEND '' *border|30px Imperio Ruso - ''TheBladeGeneral *border|30px República de Turquía - HerrDak Territorios de Ultramar *border|30px Imperio Francés - Camarada Antonio *border|30px Mancomunidad Escandinava - Rata911 '' *border|30px Reino de España - ''ElBisabuelo *border|30px Reino de los Países Bajos - Adoni miguel08 '' *border|30px Reino de Portugal - ''Jake el mago *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda - Herr Klaus |-|África= *border|30px Dinastía alauí - Lord Sillerssen *border|30px República de Turquía - HerrDak Territorios de Ultramar *border|30px Imperio Alemán - EricW1 *border|30px Imperio Francés - Camarada Antonio *border|30px Imperio Griego - Jesus Moro *border|30px Mancomunidad Escandinava - Rata911 '' *border|30px Reino de España - ''ElBisabuelo *border|30px Reino de Italia - Reptile308 *border|30px Reino de los Países Bajos - Adoni miguel08 '' *border|30px Reino de Portugal - ''Jake el mago *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda - Herr Klaus |-|Oceanía= *border|25px Mancomunidad de Australia - Goombasaurusrex Territorios de Ultramar *border|30px Federación de Colombia - LovinHC **border|25px Partido Conservador Colombiano - Christian Emperator *border|30px Imperio del Japón - HunterEND '' *border|30px Imperio Francés - ''Camarada Antonio *border|30px Reino de España - ElBisabuelo *border|30px Reino del Perú - El Dios de los Libros *border|30px Reino de Portugal - Jake el mago *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda - Herr Klaus Artículos Artículos principales: *Conflictos bélicos *Mapas Otros artículos: *Memes (Entretenimiento) Archivos Turnos '1866' América: *Protestas del Partido Conservador Colombiano ante los resultados de las elecciones. Europa: *Fracaso francés en Saarbrucken debido a que este fue detenido por una columna alemana cercana. *Baño de Sangre en el Frente Francés entre ambas partes deja a ambos estancados. **Alemania logra mantener el control de Sedán y Verdun. *Fuerte batalla a las afueras de Estrasburgo culmina en derrota francesa, obligando a las tropas a replegarse. **Alemania ocupa la mayor parte de Alsacia. *Insalubridad empeora condiciones de los soldados, nulos avances de ningún bando en las zonas ocupadas. *Captura británica de Dunkerque. *En Albania, los espías griegos son capturados, evitando que lograran su misión. **Los Albaneses responden a los griegos iniciando la caza de los globos de estos en su territorio nacional. **Albania acepta lo solicitado por Turquía. *Explosión de Santa Sofía en Grecia. *Fracaso de los levantamientos valones debido a una filtración en Bruselas. *Levantamiento islamista en Daguestán. *Resistencia austriaca en Galizia. *Caída de Sarajevo. **Férrea resistencia croata. *Batallas de Ostrava y Zlin abren camino a Rusia a Bratislava. *Con grandes bajas, las tropas italianas finalmente logran tomar Corfu. *Las operaciones italianas sobre el Golfo de Corinto y las islas de al rededor resultan en fracaso con la reacción de las fuertes defensas costeras y la armada griega, saldando con considerables bajas por ambos bandos. *La flota italiana logra dañar los puertos serbios, no obstante, las tropas italianas fracasan en la toma de los mismos. *El intento de minado italiano fracasa en Creta por el previo minado griego. Asia: *Captura británica de Beihai. *Captura de Aden por parte de Turquía. *Los ejércitos rusos y Armenios logran contener la ofensiva turca, resultando en fuertes bajas para estos últimos. *La flota hispano-escandinava logra capturar las principales ciudades costeras de Borneo. **No obstante, los mismos fallan en su ofensiva contra Java. *El sentimiento anti-turco se ve avivado en la población persa. África: *Bloqueo Británico a las Islas Canarias. *Captura Británica de Madagascar. *Ocupación de la Entente del Congo Alemán. *Bengasi y Al Baida resisten los asaltos italianos, iniciando el asedio italiano sobre los mismos. Faltan eventos border|30px Estados Unidos del Brasil border|30px Federación de Colombia Política *Se da por iniciada la campaña electoral para la Elecciones Generales y del Congreso para el Presidente Federal y el Primer Ministro Federal 1866, las cuales se realizaran en el mes de Septiembre, día 5. **El Partido Liberal presenta a sus dos candidatos, Tomás Cipriano de Mosquera '''se presentará para '''Presidente Federal y Guillermo Tell Villegas para Primer Ministro Federal. (Pregunta a Xali ¿yo tengo que hacer esto :v?). *(En caso de que si haya esclavos por que ni idea si UK dejo de tenerlos) Se comienza a liberar todo esclavo de las zonas ocupadas, para que nos ayuden con la fabricaciones o simplemente participen como ciudadanos de Colombia. *''Secreto'' Las Actividades del AFIS se extiende por toda las Guayanas y por Polinesia para que ingresen en las Colonias británicas en el Pacifico Sociedad *Son detenidas las propagandas de la guerra para concentrarse en las elecciones. **De todas formas para las personas que quieran estar informada de esta se es creado el Periódico El Capitán encargado de dar informes completos de la Guerra, ademas de sucesos importantes u otras Guerras alrededor del globo. *Por ser un año especial para la población se comienza a dar integración a los colonos en las zonas ocupadas, en muchas ocaciones en darles un trabajo o un techo donde dormir. Economía *Se sigue fomentando el comercio tanto entre los Estados y Territorios, como con la U.I.A. *Se vuelve a pedir al sector privado de apoyar los proyectos de nuevos Buques de Guerra, como la creación de armamentos, uniformes, Licor, Tabaco y alimentos. *Se fomenta la Industria siderúrgica. *Siguen los proyectos del Telégrafo. Tecnología *Siguen los apoyos a las investigaciones en el sector Naval, Botánico, Salud, Militar, Agropecuario, Minero, Vías Férreas, Telégrafo, económico e Industrial. Con apoyo del sector privado. *Sigue buscándose mejorar nuestra tecnología naval viendo los fallos que tuvo, ademas del desarrollo de nuevos armamentos para esta. Militar *'Logística, reclutamiento, reparaciones u otros de la Guerra' **Aumento de las defensas de las fortificaciones. **Se manda la producción de Buques hasta llegar a los 350-400 de buques en total (Esto depende si lo puede sostener Colombia). También sigue la producción de Ironclaid se espera llegar a 50 de estos. **Sigue la producción de los Fusiles Franceses **Se hace una campaña de reclutamiento pero pequeña aún no está la necesidad de que sea masiva. **A todas la Armada que este cerca de una zona de minado se le da la alerta de las tácticas anti-minado utilizada por los británicos, se da la orden de disparar cualquier tipo de embarcación sospechosa que salgan de los buques británicos. *'Caribe y Guayanas' **'Antillas' ***Sigue la vigilancia de los 55 buques en las Antillas, 20 submarinos y 3 Ironclaid vigilan las todas las Islas. ***Sigue el minado de varias zonas de las Antillas. **'Guayanas' ***35.000 soldados, 15 regimientos de Caballería y 65 piezas de Artillería se distribuyen por toda las Guayanas (Guayana Francesa también si Francia acepta) junto con el ejército ya presente, estos vigilaran cualquier insurgencia en la zona. **'Costa Continental' ***Sigue el minado de toda la costa, comienza a minarse la costa de Surinam, (Si Francia acepta) también comienza el minado de la costa de Guayana Francesa. ***Con cierta parte de la Armada reparada se reorganiza los 55 Buques, 20 Submarinos y 2 Ironclaid por toda la costa de las Guayanas. *'Pacifico' **'Pacifico Sur' ***Sigue las operaciones de las 4 unidades de la Armada (Dorado 1, 2, 4 y 5) y las 4 unidades del ejército (Rosa 1, 2 ,3 y 4) en las Islas de Fiji, Samoa, Tuvalu, etc. (Las llevo atacando 3 turnos y ningún evento Xali <.<) **'Polinesia' ***Se comienza a hacer una especie de “Aro” en las islas con varias minas ***El resto de la Armada y Ejército ubicados en estas zonas, comienza a aumentar las defensas y se preparan en caso de necesitarse. **'Costa Continental' **Comienza a colocarse algunas minas por la costa y algunas Islas como los Galápagos. **Son mandados otras 4 unidades a Polinesia (Naranja 1, 2, 3 y 4) *'Ayuda a otros Frentes' **Junto con la ayuda que será mandada desde México y Perú se manda uno 35.000 soldados hasta Portugal para que sean trasferidos a España. Diplomacia *'Unión Íbera de Aduenas' **Seguimos invirtiendo y haciendo publicidad para que el sector privado de Caribe, Chile, Argentina, Perú y Uruguay contribuyan con la construcción y mejora de sus ciudades y puertos. **Nuestros contactos en las naciones de la unión le pedimos a que fomenten la Industria en sus países. **Se da la propuesta (Ya aceptada por México, Colombia, Perú, España) de crear un Fondo Naval para la Unión y un Fondo Industrial-Armamentístico (el cual pasará a Industrial apenas acabe la Guerra.), para que se pueda ayudar las naciones en la construcción y mejora de nuestras Armadas e Industrias. *Se vuelve a presentar la misma propuesta a Francia. *Se sigue reforzando lazos con Brasil. *''Secreto'' Se trata de mejorar la opinión pública de la población Brasilera hacia sus vecinos de la UIA a través de los portavoces que hay ahí. *''secreto'' Ingresamos algunos portavoces en Paraguay para poder incitar a la población para que presione el Gobierno de Unirse a la UIA. border|25px Partido Conservador Colombiano Desde el Palacio Federal en Bogotá y desde la Plenaria de la Unión de Aduanas se nos ha estado diciendo: "Es necesario ir a la guerra contra el imperialismo británico". Nos dicen que es nuestra responsabilidad detener "la expansión de la Pérfida Albión"; que la Reina Victoria nos odia a todos, que nos abusan con sus tarifas y su pensamiento decimonónico. Que debemos enfrentarlos y acabar con su flota y sacarlos de América. Y yo digo, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ha movido Londres su mano contra Colombia? ¿Qué nos han hecho los industriales de Manchester para que miles de nuestros hermanos e hijos tengan qué morir por ello? ¿Desde cuando son intereses nacionales de Colombia lo que pase en Madagascar o Tierra del Fuego? Y''o digo que es hora de que América deje de poner los muertos en las guerras del Viejo Continente, que dejemos de convertir a nuestras madres y esposas en viudas desconsoladas y a nuestros jóvenes en cádaveres, y que abandonemos esta insensatez que está destruyendo a nuestra flota y ejército. ¡Acabemos esta guerra! ¡Acabémosla, y liberémonos de la presión agravante de la diplomacia de Madrid!'' Con estas palabras, respondidas con aplausos, fue abierta la Convención Nacional Conservadora, 'en la cual treinta mil afiliados de todo el país discutieron sobre el presente y futuro del partido y las problemáticas que enfrenta Colombia por el liderazgo liberal. En ella '''Manuel María Mallarino '(senador veterano de '''Popayán que pronunció el anterior discurso) fue elegido Presidente del Partido 'por ovación, con una plataforma ''"federal, demócrata y cristiana". ''De la misma forma, fueron elegidos los candidatos al '''Congreso '''y el '''tiquete electoral '(Primer Ministro - Presidente) para las siguientes elecciones. '''Pedro Justo Berrío, Gobernador de Antioquia, fue elegido candidato a Primer Ministro tras ganarle la nominación al general Joaquín París Ricaurte de Honda y al senador venezolano Julian Castro. Inmediatamente inició su campaña, recorriendo junto a sus seguidores toda la vía férrea de Bogotá hasta Guayana con un programa basado en la universalización de la educación gratuita, el liberalismo económico y la colonización del Oeste. De la misma forma, Carlos Soublette, '''líder conservador en la Cámara de Representantes, fue nominado a '''candidato a Presidente '''con una mayoría casi unánime solo disputada por Ignacio de Veintenilla, jefe de la Delegación Conservadora de Quito (todo Ecuador). Soublette por su parte promueve pragmatismo diplomático y la libertad comercial/financiera de los privados. Además de esto, fueron elegidos para capitanear las candidaturas: # Manuel María Mallarino, ex-Gobernador de Buenaventura, a Gobernador de Buenaventura. # Rafael Wenceslao Núñez, ex-Secretario General del Partido, a Gobernador de Cartagena. # Carlos Holguín Mallarino, ex-Magistrado de Cundinamarca, a Gobernador del Chocó. # José María Samper, rector de la Universidad Santo Tomás, a Senador por Honda. # José María Campo, líder conservador en el Senado, a Gobernador de Santa Marta. # Miguel Samper Agudelo, Secretario de Hacienda, a Senador por Neiva. # Julián Castro Contreras, ex-Gobernador de Carabobo, a Senador por Carabobo. # Manuel Felipe de Tovar, jefe de la Delegación de Caracas, a Gobernador de Caracas. # Gabriel García Moreno, Alcalde de Guayaquil, a Gobernador de Guayaquil. # Jerónimo Carrión, ex-Presidente del Partido, a Representante por Loja. # Ignacio de Veintenilla, jefe de la Delegación de Quito, a Senador de Pichincha. # Manuel Amador Guerrero, Senador por Panamá, a Gobernador de Panamá. # José Ignacio de Márquez, fundador original del Partido, a Gobernador de Tunja. # Pedro Alcántara Herrán, ex-Gobernador de Bogotá, a Gobernador de Bogotá. Por último, se invita al ahora retirado José Antonio Páez a liderar las listas conservadoras a la Cámara en el ciclo electoral a celebrarse; y se funda el diario ''El Republicano, ''siendo su editor Miguel Antonio Caro. border|30px '''Imperio Mexicano border|30px Reino del Perú Política *Mismas políticas Economía *Aumenta la producción Industrial. *Se fortalece el sector agrícola y minero. Sociedad *Se hacen publicidad para el aumento de la industria. Militar *'Logística, reclutamiento, reparaciones u otros de la Guerra' **Sigue la producción de buques de guerra **Se comienza a producir los fusiles de modelo francés. *'Pacifico' **'Pacifico Sur' ***La Armada peruana apoyara a la Armada colombiana con el ataque de Fiji, Samoa, Tuvalu, etc. Mandando 70 Buques de los que ya están en Polinesia, además de usar algunas tácticas anti minas para evitar la pérdida de la flota. ***Junto a esta se manda unos 30.000 soldados ara ocupar las islas antes mencionadas. **'Costa Continental' ***Se comienza a minar algunas partes de la costa cercana a las ciudades importantes ***Son mandadas a la región de Polinesia otros 20 buques y unas 25.000 soldados para reforzar el frente. *'Ayuda a otros Frentes' **Junto con la ayuda que será mandada desde México y Colombia se manda uno 45.000 soldados hasta Portugal para que sean trasferidos a España. border|30px República Argentina border|30px Flandes-Valonia Militar: *Se organiza un nuevo intento de levantamiento popular en las ciudades de Namur, Charleroi e Ypres, en otro intento de liberación contra la ocupación enemiga. border|30px Imperio Alemán Económico: *Se patenta el alambre de púas para las granjas, ante esto, generales del ejército ven su posible utilidad en el campo de batalla, por lo que se inicia su producción y su aplicación en el frente. *Se potencia la industria química buscando crear algo que ayude en el frente, comienza la producción del recientemente descubierto caldo de carne que será servido a los soldados. También se intentará mejorar la condición sanitaria en los frentes con el envío de cuerpos de médicos y enfermeras. *Prácticamente todo el presupuesto militar se destina al ejército de tierra dejando el dominio del mar en manos de los británicos. Diplomático: *Se le declara la guerra unilateralmente a Austria, ya que los Habsburgo han traicionado y llevado al completo caos al sagrado pueblo germano al ponerlo en contra de sus aliados naturales y aliarse con los pérfidos franceses, se declará que se intentará restaurar el orden en el imperio y que se velará por los legítimos intereses de los alemanes en Austria. *Se le declara la guerra a Escandinavia por su invasión del Congo. *Se firma el acuerdo de Berlín mediante el cual los gobiernos de la coalición británico, alemán y ruso acuerdan formar un frente común para derrotar a sus enemigos y no negociar la paz por separado con ninguno de ellos, haciéndoles la guerra hasta su derrota total. Militar: *Todo hombre mayor de 16 años deberá comenzar su instrucción militar, salvo los trabajadores esenciales para el mantenimiento de la economía. *Parte de la población femenina también deberá cumplir con su servicio militar siendo requeridas como enfermeras. *Von Moltke ordena que se pase a la defensiva en occidente, construyendo enormes campos de alambres de puas detrás de los cuales se sitúan las ametralladoras enviadas por nuestros amigos británicos. En todo el frente con Francia mantendremos 450.000 hombres reforzados por los 150.000 rusos que totalizan 600.000 soldados y 1.200 cañones además claro de las 10 ametralladoras británicas. (No se incluyen los destinados a Austria) *Serán retirados 100.000 hombres del frente francés usando los ferrocarriles ya que estimamos que el enemigo estará lamiéndose las heridas y no atacara lo que aprovecharemos para dar el golpe de gracia a los austriacos, la intervención se justificara en la necesidad de devolver el orden a aquellos territorios que “han perdido el rumbo”. *Los 100.000 hombres serán reforzados por 80.000 soldados de la reserva formando un total de 180.000 hombres para la ofensiva sobre Austria. *La ofensiva será sencilla, desde Baviera 80.000 soldados marcharán sobre Brno para reunirnos allí con los rusos mientras los 100.000 soldados restantes iniciarán la ofensiva sobre Viena buscando tomar primeramente Linz y luego Viena, donde nos reuniremos con los rusos y exigiremos la rendición incondicional austriaca ya que estimamos que Austria no estará en condiciones de seguir guerreando después de esto, la ofensiva será coordinada con rusos y serbios. border|30px Imperio Austriaco Militar * colocado por la administración al pasar turno Económico * La economía de guerra seguirá vigente. * Se dedica el 50 % de la industria a los sectores militares. Diplomacia * Se corta todo apoyo terrestre y marítimo a Turquía. * Se procede a romper el Pacto de Viena. * Se envían diplomáticos a Moscú para negociar la paz con Rusia. border|30px Imperio Francés Le français mort, mais, NE SE REND PAS El francés muere, pero, NO SE RINDE Política y sociedad: ' *Antes de partir a la batalla, Napoleón III contrae nupcias en una ceremonia privada y profundamente religiosa con su prima segunda María Carlota de Bélgica, con la que mantuvo una relación muy cercana durante su infancia y adolescencia. El futuro Napoleón IV ahora descansa en el vientre de la misma. **La reciente Emperatriz tiene órdenes de abandonar Francia para ir a España en caso de que el frente militar se tuerza. Le ayudará su cuñado, Adolphe Napoleón. *Se enseña al pueblo francés las increíbles bastardas estrategias británicas en Madagascar e Islandia, enseñándoles que esta guerra ahora se ha convertido en una para la supervivencia de la raza francesa. '''Diplomacia: ' *Se le hace la oferta a Estados Unidos de que Francia apoyará con todas las fuerzas posibles una intervención armada para forzar la Annexation Bill en caso de que den derechos a los Quebequeses. 'Militar: ' *Se inicia el traslado de 200.000 reclutas y soldados argelinos a Francia para ayudar con nuestra guerra. *Se construyen líneas de trincheras en torno a las posiciones alemanas de Verdún, algunas de las líneas siguen los ríos, como el Vesle o el Mosa. Solo unos 300.000 soldados regulares se mantendrán en las mismas, aunque la guarnición de ametralladoras y artillería móvil será la mayor posible. En función de las observaciones de los Franc-Tireurs en la zona, si encontramos que los recursos han parado abruptamente de llegar o una falta crónica de soldados, atacaremos de nuevo. *Unos 400.000 Soldados en total, 25.000 de ellos caballerías y un total de 250 ametralladoras y 500 artillerías móviles, estarán protegiendo el frente del Sarre. Se intentará hacer un movimiento tijera para romper las líneas de suministro orientales alemanas, capturando Saarbrucken. Entre estos soldados, está Napoleón III *Unos 400.000 Soldados, entre los que se incluyen los legionarios y las tropas españolas e italianas, además de 15.000 Caballerías y una gran cantidad de ametralladoras y artillerías móviles, sumándole el apoyo de los Franc-Tireurs, tendrán el objetivo de liberar Alsacia. Una fuerza mayor atacará por Haguenau, rompiendo las líneas de suministros y marchando hacia el sur para capturar Estrasburgo, mientras otra menor, atacará por Mullhouse. Se hace énfasis en la defensa del norte de la región. Alfred Chanzy y Patrice MacMahon están con esta misión. border|30px '''Imperio Griego Llegan cadáveres a nuestras costas. Están desfigurados pero llevan el uniforme griego. Restos de madera de barca llegan junto a los cuerpos. Está claro pero nadie quiere pensar que ese haya sido su destino. Lo niegan; "No son nuestros soldados, no puede ser" ''dicen algunas voces. Pero es innegable, son nuestros soldados y llevan el uniforme de los valientes que lucharon en Egipto. Usados como carnaza para las minas marinas. Arriban en las costas del mar Jónico cadáveres de aquellos que ayer lucharon por la libertad. Que descansen en paz, su servicio a la patria ya terminó. "¡''Malditos italianos!". ''Si antes les quedaba poco honor, ahora no les queda nada. !Turcos¡ Ellos los capturaron y ellos se los dieron como si fueran animales, sabían lo que les iba a pasar !Perros¡ ¿No les vasta con humillarlos haciéndoles desfilar en Estambul? Que estos soldados no hayan muerto en vano, ganemos la guerra, ¡la victoria!. Soldado que luchas en el frente, Dios te acompañe. Por la familia, los amigos y la patria, por los que han caído y por los que caerán en su defensa. Nos jugamos nuestro futuro. Ganemos esta guerra, todos juntos ¡Víva Grecia! Telegrama enviado a los soldados en el frente. Atenas, 3 de marzo de 1866. '''Social' * Indignación en toda Grecia por lo sucedido a los valientes héroes de Egipto. La gente pide venganza. * Se lanza un mensaje para el reclutamiento masivo hacia la población. En la campaña propagandística se empieza a personificar Grecia con el aspecto de una mujer llamada Helena que sostiene una espada y un pergamino, arropada por la bandera nacional. Economía * Vuelven los bonos de la patria para paliar los gastos de la guerra. El 100% del dinero invertido en los bonos serán usados para financiar el esfuerzo bélico. Diplomacia * Etiopía: Mandamos un representante en nombre de Grecia. Les pedimos que rompan relaciones diplomáticas con Turquía y se les explica que el expansionismo turco es una amenaza para África. Ya han absorbido a Egipto, Sudán, Arabia, Yemen... . Que Etiopía no sea la próxima. KMA Secreto *Se interrumpen las acciones en Albania por el momento. *Se reparte propaganda antiturca en Persia advirtiendo de que Persia puede acabar siendo un títere como Egipto y sudán. *En Persia se empieza a reclutar persas como agentes. Se busca que los agentes persas creen disturbios en las calles. Se pone en contacto con militares persas disconformes con la actuación pro-turca de su gobierno para que den un golpe de estado aprovechando el sentimiento antiturco de la población y declaren la guerra a Turquía. Militar * Continúa la producción masiva de armamento y de artillería. * Comienzan investigaciones con el objetivo de mejorar nuestra artillería. *Reclutamiento masivo, 50.000 hombres más son alistados y entrenados. *Enviamos el excedente de artillería a Serbia para que Albania *Mantenemos las posiciones. Seguimos en terreno elevado sin avanzar y sin cruzar la frontera. Los globos siguen siendo utilizados, pero sin cruzar la frontera (como se hacía antes). Serán atados a tierra para evitar que se vuelen y su uso será exclusivo de avistamiento y apoyo de la artillería. *10.000 de los nuevos reclutas irán al frente albanés para guardar la frontera. *En caso de avistamiento del ejército albanés/turco se procederá a un ataque de artillería para evitar que pasen a territorio griego. poner en caso de entablar batalla De entablar batalla, mantendremos nuestra posición de altura, abarcaremos lo máximo posible para que el enemigo tenga que dividirse y dispersarse para terminar con una carga de caballería por sus flancos. Turquía *Continúa el bombardeo indiscriminado a las ruinas de Estambul con el fin de matar a todo turco que aún pueda encontrarse allí. *Se sigue bombardeando la costa de Asia Menor, no puede quedar ninguna infraestructura que pueda ser usada por los turcos. Los puertos serán nuestro principal objetivo. Mar Egeo *Continuamos con la misma estrategia del turno pasado anterior post para cualquier duda *En vista de los intentos italianos de minar las aguas de Creta, usaremos barcos señuelo para atraerlos y tenderles emboscadas con barcos rápidos y pequeños. Por las noches barcos rápidos y pequeños patrullarán las costas de Creta en busca de barcos italianos. La táctica será aprovechar el menor tamaño de los barcos para cañonear el casco de la nave (Esto sólo cuando haya niebla) *La flota sigue patrullando entre las islas de Egeo cerca de los puertos griegos. Mar Jónico *En vista de los intentos de invasión italianos posicionaremos más cañones en las costas y puertos. La población de las ciudades costeras del mar Jónico será armada por si los italianos intentasen desembarcar. *Minamos los alrededores de las islas jónicas para evitar que los italianos se acerquen. *Minamos también el estrecho de Corinto y posicionamos cañones a ambos lados. *10.000 de los nuevos reclutas irán a vigilar las costas del mar Jónico. Corfú *Una flotilla de avanzadilla hará un reconocimiento de las costas de la isla. Tras esto, un ejército de 20.000 hombres desembarcarán en el norte de la isla desde Ksamil para liberarla. Aprovecharemos el desgaste italiano durante la toma en nuestro beneficio. Se mantendrá un puente naval para que en caso de derrota poder evacuar al máximo número de tropas. Antes de la reconquista, se les recordará a los soldados lo que los italianos han hecho con sus compatriotas con las barcas para aumentar el sentimiento de revancha contra los italianos. Cirenaica *El ejército que fue a tomar la costa italiana al sur de Bengasi será enviado a romper el asedio sobre la misma ciudad. Se atacará al ejército italiano por detrás dividiendo nuestras tropas en tres columnas. Primero dos columnas atacarán por cada flanco y la tercera irá de frente una vez iniciado el ataque por los flancos haya sido iniciado para así rodear al ejército enemigo. Desde Bengasi se atacará al ejército italiano con la artillería de defensa que posea la ciudad. Se terminará con una carga de caballería que disperse al enemigo. En caso de victoria, los italianos supervivientes serán capturados. Antes de nada, se les recordará a las tropas lo que los italianos han hecho con sus compatriotas. *n Cirene la guarnición intentará aguantar el asedio. Para dificultar la entrada de los italianos se construirán barricadas y trampas en las calles. Se repartirán los fusiles sobrantes de las guarniciones militares entre la población. Austria *Aseguraremos nuestra posición en Sarajevo erradicando de raíz toda resistencia a la ocupación. Todo rebelde y partisano será ejecutado siguiendo las leyes militares. *Trataremos de capturar las ciudades y pueblos cercanos a Sarajevo. Tras esto, Marcharemos hacia Zenica con el fin de tomarla junto al ejército serbio y el búlgaro. Se seguirán usando los globos para avistar cualquier posible ejército enemigo. De avistarlo se tomarán posiciones elevadas y se les tenderá una emboscada acompañada por la artillería. *30.000 de los nuevos reclutas restantes serán enviados a Belgrado donde se unirán con el ejército serbio a la ofensiva hacia Novi Sad. border|30px Imperio Ruso Político: *Se le otorga más autonomía a la región del Daguestán, buscando calmar sus ánimos. *Se realizan elecciones para la Dugma, dando como resultado una cámara múltiple donde los Nordistas y Sudistas son las corrientes políticas mayores aunque los laborales han ganado poder gracias a las ultimas elecciones. *El Zar busca una alianza políticia entre las varios grupos políticos del Imperio. Hemos creado grandes reformas ayudando a la autonomía de los pueblos hermanos del imperio, mejores condiciones, trabajo, vivienda a la clase obrera. Es necesario unirnos para cooperar al apoyo del Imperio. Social: *Realizamos grandes movimientos propagandísticos en nuestro imperio, representando las victorias en contra de los Turcos en Armenia y en Austria. "La Victoria al Imperio". *La moral de la sociedad es alta por los nuevos triunfos. *Campaña propagandística en Armenia donde camaradas rusos y armenios han luchado para defenderse. Económico: *Se termina la vía férrea del caucaso. *Se empieza la creación del proyecto de una vía férrea de uso militar e industrial ruso-alemana de Varsovia hasta Luxemburgo. Diplomático: *Exigimos la rendición incondicional de Austria. *Se firma el acuerdo de Berlín mediante el cual los gobiernos de la coalición británico, alemán y ruso acuerdan formar un frente común para derrotar a sus enemigos y no negociar la paz por separado con ninguno de ellos, haciéndoles la guerra hasta su derrota total. Tecnología: *Se sigue la investigación para los lanzadores de cohetes individuales. Militar: *'Austria' **Avanzamos desde Bratislava a Viena con 300.000 hombres, aquí es la ofensiva rápida, desde cargas de caballería (por la geografía llana) , si se llega al Danubio se cruzara rápidamente con la infantería. La misión es capturar Vienna. **Otros 150.000 atacarán Brno como distracción **Galitzia otros 150.000 atacaran toda la zona como distracción, mas aparte cubrirán los flancos en Cracovia y las zonas ocupadas. *'Turquía:' **Mas trincheras, y destruir montañas, cerros para crear defensas naturales y evitar que las ofensivas turcas toquen todos lados. **Solo se dejaran libre las zonas con mas ventaja al defender. *'Europa:' **Envió de 25,000 hombres especialmente oficiales de logística, equipo, enfermería y médicos militares. Mas aparte grandes cantidades de municiones, armas y artillería. **Movilizamos nuestra flota del Báltico. border|30px Mancomunidad Escandinava Política: *Se prosigue con la campaña de desprestigio británico, tanto internamente como de cara al resto de potencias internacionales. Buscaremos unificar más y más a través del sentimiento de lucha unida frente a los pérfidos británicos; los causantes del cruento genocidio de nuestros hermanos islandeses. “Nunca olvidaremos.” Economía: *Se crea un Comité General de Administración Alimenticia Nacional. Su misión será la de administrar los alimentos producidos en Dinamarca, Suecia y Noruega, buscamos tratar de evitar, o al menos limitar, el desabastecimiento del territorio europeo de Escandinavia. *Seguimos potenciando la producción agrícola con una reducción casi total de los impuestos a agrícolas y productos. Militar: *Ante nuestras contundentes victorias en África, decidimos hacer una nueva campaña, ahora más ambiciosa que las anteriores: invadir África Sudoeste neerlandesa. La campaña la llevarán a cabo los militares que ya hayan comandado tropas de la Entente durante las invasiones de la Costa de Oro británica y el Congo alemán. **El ataque se realizará exclusivamente por la costa para evitar un posible desabastecimiento en los desiertos internos de la colonia. Intentaremos alcanzar Walvis Bay. **Llamaremos a alzarse a los hereros y nama a cambio de devolverles sus tierras tras la guerra. *En Borneo, las autoridades políticas de Lanfang se harán con la administración de los territorios ocupados; los militares neerlandeses capturados serán tomados como prisioneros de guerra. **Bloquearemos las islas de Sonda y Java utilizando la Flota de Asia y la Armada Real del Pacífico española. *Mantenemos nuestra defensa del estrecho de Skagerrak con la Flota Nórdica, la cual también seguirá patrullando de cerca las rocosas costas noruegas. **En Jutlandia seguiremos con la población danesa movilizada, en proceso de mejorar las barricadas y pequeñas fortificaciones en el Canal de Kiel y el resto de cruces de ríos en la península. Sobre cualquier puente que exista se pondrá dinamita; si los alemanes cruzan será detonada. border|30px Países Bajos Siempre los últimos, Siempre los débiles, Siempre los amenazados, siempre los humillados. !Pues ya no mas¡ es momento de vengarnos de todas las humillaciones del pasado que otras potencias nos propinaron iniciando por Francia que desde un inicio atormento a nuestra nación y la fragmento para crear un vasallo que cumpla sus ambiciones imperiales deshacernos de el terrible lobo que se viste de un inocente Cordero y encargarnos de que nunca vuelva a ser una amenaza para nuestra patria y nuestra gente. Economía *Sin cambios Tecnológico *Seguiremos con las pruebas de cañones Obus *Los intentos de hacer ametralladoras han sido notoriamente infructíferos debido a la guerra estos se detiene pero se conservan los avances *Comienza la investigación para elaborar ironclads Social *Debido a la filtración de Bruselas e aumenta la guardia diurna *Se ofrece recompensas a quienes tengan información sobre células conspiradoras y pro-Francesas *Se promoverá la creación de una guardia civil en toda la nación especialmente en Valonia y Bruselas Secreto *Se comienza a desarrollar una organización de espionaje conjunto a la creación de las guardias civiles para investigar y ejecutar a todos los integrantes de el del ya mencionado intento de sublevación Militar: *Se continúa con el bombardeo del norte, iniciando la movilización para la ocupación de Havre y Calais. **También se usará artillería para debilitar las defensas de las ciudades. *Se enviará 60 mil soldados al departamento del norte, una cuarta parte irá Dunkerke a apoyar al Reino unido. *Se mantendrá la fortificación de la frontera Franco-Belga. *Se incitará a los Flamencos de Francia a unirse, también se llevará un extra de armas para ellos. *En Indonesia se enviará nuestra flota embarcada con dos divisiones para la liberación del norte y sur de los territorios ocupados en Borneo. Bombardearemos los puertos y procederemos a su liberación. border|30px Reino de España Política y Colonización: *La publicidad sigue en proceso de convertirse en un factor determinante de cara a la política interna de España y al ánimo nacional en lo que respecta a la Gran Guerra. **La caricatura comienza a afamarse entre los estilos críticos al régimen conservador y monárquico, mientras que estos últimos siguen campañas más clásicas de propaganda a través de la demonización de sus rivales políticos: los republicanos. *Las protestas en Vasconia, Cataluña y Valencia se intensifican. El proletariado pide más derechos y sus actividades se ven apoyadas por los políticos exiliados en la Comuna de L’Alguer. **Se publica “La España de Injusticias” de la mano de Pi y Margall; surge con dicho libro el margallismo. ***Aunque sus postulados beben mucho de Marx y Bakunin, Pi y Margall los lleva más allá y afirma que el fundamento de España está en reconocer las naciones que en ella conviven y en unirlas bajo un modelo republicano federal. ***Reivindica los derechos de los trabajadores y la igualdad de sexos. No niega los partidos políticos pero si propone la creación de un único partido que rompa con los roles clásicos de las ideologías políticas de la época y tome lo bueno de ambas. ***Aboga por el ateísmo de Estado, afirmando que la Iglesia es la mayor institución corrupta del país. También defiende la neutralidad total del Estado de cara a la guerra o cualquier otro conflicto bélico que no implique directamente a España. *Los movimientos neutralistas de España cobran más y más fuerza en Madrid y Galicia. Economía e Infraestructura: *Seguimos colaborando en la creación de un ferrocarril que una las capitales de Lisboa y Madrid. Diplomacia: *Agradecemos a Portugal la ayuda médica que envió a España con tal de mejorar la calidad de vida de nuestros marineros y evitar muertes a causa de enfermedades o heridas curables. **Reiteramos al país en la necesidad que tiene España de poder hacer uso del acceso militar por territorio luso. *caso de que el ataque de bandera falsa funcione: Denunciamos las acciones británicas sobre Boston: “El deliberado ataque británico a una nación neutral es un acto de barbarie y un clarísimo crimen de guerra. Esperamos que nuestros compañeros americanos, a los que apoyamos en su lucha por la independencia, tomen la sabia decisión de desempolvar el fusil y apuntar dirección a Gran Bretaña en venganza por esos cientos de muertos inocentes. ¡Dios salve a la Entente Cordiale y los Estados Unidos!” Fuerzas Armadas: *Secreto El gobierno español, con el incondicional apoyo de la Comisión Regia, organiza un ataque de bandera falsa contra los Estados Unidos de América haciendo uso de los barcos, marineros y ciudadanos británicos capturados en Gibraltar. **Para el ataque se usarán solo y exclusivamente barcos británicos capturados en Gibraltar, en ellos, los marineros serán o bien británicos contratados por el gobierno español o bien prisioneros gibraltareños; todos bajo tutela de autoridades españolas con un conocimiento fluido de la lengua anglosajona. ***Los cinco barcos, cargados de dinamita, se acercarán al puerto de Boston y cuando se encuentren suficientemente cerca del muelle, dispararán con sus cañones a cualquier barco o estructura que se encuentre cerca al grito de: “Those who are willing to give equal rights to blacks are not half as Americans as our Confederate allies! Death to the Bars and the Stars! Long live the Crosses!” ***'Respuesta diplomática británica': Por medio de nuestra embajada en los Estados Unidos de América en nombre de su graciosa Majestad la Reina Victoria el Reino Unido niega, repudia y condena el cobarde ataque sufrido por el noble pueblo estadounidense ofreciendo nuestras condolencias por las víctimas y todo nuestro apoyo para encontrar a los verdaderos culpables, ratas rastreras que aprovechándose de la oscuridad intentaron mancillar el honor británico, se señala que es un sinsentido un ataque nuestro teniendo en cuenta que el Reino Unido esta buscando un sincero acercamiento con los Estados Unidos de América con acciones como pedir disculpas con el reconocimiento brindado a los Estados Confederados durante la guerra de secesión, indicamos que solo puede haber un beneficiado posible de que se desate una guerra entre nuestros hermanos pueblos; los barbáricos países de la entente que sin escrúpulo alguno no tuvieron reparo en disparar contra hombres, mujeres y niños estadounidenses haciéndose pasar por británicos. Señalamos también que ciñéndonos a criterios absolutamente técnicos y nunca buscando un enfrentamiento es absurdo que un ataque tan chapucero provenga de nuestra parte pues un eventual ataque contra los Estados Unidos se efectuaría a una escala mucho mayor que con un puñado de barcos que ni siquiera correspondían a nuestros modelos más modernos sino a diseños que ya dejamos de fabricar y que sospechosamente estaban anclados en gran número en el peñón de Gibraltar que fue capturado por los españoles. *Nos vengaremos de esos confiados británicos por la batalla de Kleinsee. Ahora asedian nuestras posesiones en las islas Canarias, pero ese mal movimiento será respondido por la ya reparada Armada Real del Atlántico. **Los oficiales de los buques funcionales de la marina española deberán de estudiar los informes que un grupo de expertos en ingeniería náutica hagan sobre los barcos británicos capturados en Gibraltar (antes de que cinco de ellos sean usados como ataque de bandera falsa) para desarrollar estrategias de combate más efectivas y precisas. ***Hechos los pertinentes estudios, se prepararán los 154 barcos de la Armada Real del Atlántico para romper el bloqueo de las Canarias. Utilizaremos nuestro mayor conocimiento geográfico del archipiélago para obligar, con estrategias previamente diseñadas por Juan Bautista Topete, héroe de guerra, a que los barcos choquen con zonas rocosas o similares. *En el frente asiático de Indonesia prepararemos un segundo intento de invasión a la isla de Java con los 20 tercios situados en Filipinas, los que fallaron el año pasado irán al archipiélago anteriormente mencionado para recubrir las bajas y proteger las islas en caso de invasión. **Atacaremos a las mismas localidades del último intento, aprovechando los daños de las defensas neerlandesas de cara a una invasión. **En la Malasia británica haremos una llamada a los líderes musulmanes a través de las autoridades islámicas de Mindanao, Filipinas, para que les inciten a la rebelión a cambio de la creación de un Estado musulmán en la región. *Cedemos la administración de nuestras tropas en el ámbito colonial africano a Escandinavia, líder militar en el continente. border|30px Reino de Italia Político y Administrativo: * Gran purga ministerial. A los gabinetes se traerán caras más frescas y nuevas. * Primeras elecciones (ligeramente amañadas) para jefes de los Consejo Regionales de Abruzzo, Emilia-Romaña, Umbria, Lacio y San Marino. * Inicio del masivo ¨Plan Propagandístico Italiano¨ (Buscar el artículo, perdonen por no poder ponerlo ahora). * El príncipe Amadeo de Saboya y la princesa María Clotilde de Saboya, en compromisos con la realeza mexicana, serán enviados a dicho país para evitar algún peligro de estos. Se buscará enviarlos ajenos al Atlántico Central y pasando directamente por las Islas Bermudas al Caribe, o directamente al Caribe a través de las Azores, para evitar escaramuzas con los británicos. Economía: * Rehabilitación de los ¨Bonos de Guerra¨ que se aplicaron durante la Guerra de Restauración * Contrato de ¨mercenarios¨ para el ejército, con presupuesto de la realeza. * Se harán pruebas de resistencia, fiabilidad y versatilidad a materiales de barcos y armamento antes de ensamblar los mismos. * Los trabajos forzados en cárceles pasarán a ser usados para el esfuerzo bélico. Tecnología: * Benedetto Brin, padre de las minas marítimas italianas, busca añadir minas a la tierra para lograr contener enemigos, embarcándose en la investigación de estas. * Los armenios enviados serán usados en secreto para experimentos y pruebas. Militar: * Se brindará a marineros el entrenamiento concedido a infantería. * Cada año se realizarán en el ejército máximo tres '''trotes de ruta '''Brindisi-Turín, '''como hacían las antiguas legiones romanas (solo que estas lo hacían por todo el Imperio). * Se implementa a los reclutas un entrenamiento de abandono (vigilado desde lejos) en territorios hostiles para su propia supervivencia (Con claros entrenamientos anteriorres). * Se rehabilita el Servicio por Conscripción. * Se da la opción a criminales que cometan crímenes menores de evadir la pena y obtener libertad condicional entrando al ejército. * A los nativos de las colonias se les da la opción de volverse soldados para evitar esclavización o exterminio. * Estas últimas dos medidas serían bajo vigilancia y jurando lealtad '''obligatoriamente. * El Lobo Apenino, el Mastín Napolitano y el Mastín Italiano empezarán a ser usados como perros de guardia, perros de policía y, sobretodo, perros de guerra. * Se realizarán guardias diurnas y nocturas cívico-militares en las costas, siempre alerta y preparados y vigilando el mar. * Para reducir la cantidad de muertes por minas, las canoas antiminas les dispararán si las divisan a tiempo. * Se duplica la cantidad de canoas antiminas por barco. Militar: * Los admins~ border|30px Reino de Portugal Politica *Comienza la instalacion de una linea de telegrafo submarina que vaya desde Cabo Verde, pasando por madeira hasta los algarves en Portugal. *Se hacen estudios de los planos comprados a los Alemanes para iniciar la elaboracion de un convertidor portugues y comenzar a implimentarlo en la industria siderurgica en Portugal, se diseña un prototipo inicial que si demuestra estabilidad se usa como ejemplo para instruir a universitarios del pais. *Continuan los proyectos llevados los años anteriores, la construccion de carreteras y hospitales para el pais. Finaliza la instalacion de telegrafos que llevaba varios años instalandose. Diplomacia *Se vuelve a insistir a la Entente y la Coalicion en resolver la disputa por la via diplomatica, para detener el conflicto sin sentido. *Portugal tras lo acontecido en España decide enviar mas ayuda humanitaria, sin embargo esta vez a cualquier pais que lo necesite. El Rey Pedro V invita a las naciones neutrales del mundo a prestar su ayuda humanitaria a las victimas de esta masacre. *En su calidad como pais neutral en el conflicto se permite la entrada de colonos o civiles que intenten escapar de la guerra antes de que llegue un conflicto, en donde llegase a darse el caso o en otros paises donde se compartan fronteras. *Se propone a China y Corea (por separado) la creacion de una ruta comercial, que puede ser negociada posteriormente. Economia *Se hace una revision al presupuesto nacional y la situacion economica Portuguesa, proceso que podria conyevar a cambios en la politica economica del pais. *A falta de inversores por ahora, especialmente extranjeros debido al panorama mundial, el proyecto trans-africano sigue en un desarrollo muy temprano de investigacion y planeacion. Se hacen campañas publicitarias para motivar a los inversionistas a financiar el proyecto. *Se sigue financiando el desarrollo de la industria siderurgica en el pais, *Continua la construccion de la linea ferrea Lisboa - Elvas. Que se conectara posteriormente con una linea ferrea hasta Madrid. *Se crea una nueva mina para la explotacion de carbon en la Capitania General de Mozambique y rios de sofala. El carbon sera principalmente enviado al Reino. *Se intensifica y promueve la explotacion mineral en Angola, con el fin de satisfacer las demandas del Reino debido a la importancia de metales como el hierro, aluminio y bronce. Militar *El ejercito sigue manteniendo las mismas practicas que hace ya varios años, como la decision de mantener vigia y buques en todas las regiones y puertos importantes del pais. *Continua la construccion de submarinos como se planeo, antes de su finalizacions se hace un entrenamiento a tropas para instruirlos en la conduccion de submarinos. *Se aprueba el diseño y construccion de una linea de 20 Ironclads, en vista de que la mayoria de paises tiene un produccion constante de los mismos. Colonizacion *Se ordena la construccion en un faro en las islas salvajes (propiedad de Portugal) para ayudar a la navegacion y evitar incidentes. *Continua la transformacion general y cultural de Jiyu. Ademas de su pacificacion y prohibicion de la pirateria, esperando erradicar la practica totalmente. La capital (cuyo nombre no se por que creo que incluso no le pusieron) sera renombrada a Nueva Nagasaki, usando la diversidad de los Jiyu y los productos importados para hacer de la ciudad un punto de comercio y venta de diversos articulos como especias. *Continua la movilizacion de colonos a los territorios del Reino de Portugal, para ocupar y hacer mas presencia en las zonas. *Se comienza un dialogo con las 2 comunidades de nativos en Africa Austral que estan dentro de la zona de reclamacion portuguesa. Se dialoga con ellos intentando anexar el territorio a las colonias sin mayor problema. Se les ofrece la opcion de respetar sus tradiciones y culturas mientras permitan explotar los recursos naturales y convivir con los colonos. *Inicia la renovacion de los puertos de Cabo Verde, aunque la operacion se realiza de forma lenta debido a problemas de presupuesto y la situacion actual. *Se busca crear un gran centro de intercambio y comercio en la capitania general de Macao, para intensificar el transporte de mercancia oriental al resto del mundo. border|30px Reino de Rumanía border|30px Reino de Serbia Militar: *Se realiza un reclutamiento masivo. Unos 30.000 hombres se alistan en el ejército. Costa de Montenegro *Las baterías griegas son colocadas en la costa para evitar un desembarco italiano. Austria *15.000 hombres marcharán para tomar la ciudad de Ragusa. Utilizaremos por primera vez los globos como arma. Primero tres globos a una altura a la que no puedan ser alcanzados lanzarán 100 granadas cada uno sobre la ciudad. Seguidamente la artillería abrirá paso a las puestas de la ciudad y la infantería entrará a tomar la ciudad. La ofensiva será realizada dos días después de la ofensiva rusa y alemana sobre Austria. *50.000 unidades junto a las 30.000 griegas y 50.000 que son solicitadas a Bulgaria marcharán desde Belgrado hacia Novi Sad. La ofensiva tendrá lugar el mismo día que la ofensiva rusa y alemana sobre Austria. Se avanzará a paso rápido siguiendo la orilla serbia del Danubio. Llegados a Novi Sad tomaremos la orilla del río. Tras esto se cañoneará la ciudad desde el otro lado del río, mientras, 50.000 soldados cruzarán el río a 5 km al sur de la ciudad para atacarla desde la orilla norte. Durante el bombardeo de la artillería los 50.000 hombres restantes lo cruzarán para tomar por asalto la ciudad. Previo a cualquier ataque se probarán los globos como armas voladoras bombardeando la ciudad con 3 globos con 100 granadas cada uno a una altura a la que no puedan ser alcanzados. border|30px Reino Unido Diplomacia: *Nos disculpamos ante Estados Unidos por el reconocimiento de los Estados Confederados. *Se vuelve a proponer a Afganistán la construcción de una vía férrea, esta vez por el doble. *Se firma el acuerdo de Berlín mediante el cual los gobiernos de la coalición británico, alemán y ruso acuerdan formar un frente común para derrotar a sus enemigos y no negociar la paz por separado con ninguno de ellos, haciéndoles la guerra hasta su derrota total. Militar: *Durante un mes parte de las tropas hindúes inician el saqueo de Dulkerke, quemando casas, violando a sus ocupantes y robando todo lo que pueden. Se reportan cerca de 10.000 asesinatos aunque las autoridades de ocupación los ocultan lo mejor que pueden. *Finalmente se crea una versión fiable de la ametralladora Whitworth, de las que producimos 100 este año, de estas les enviamos 30 a nuestros amigos rusos y 10 a los alemanes. *'Imperio Ruso:' Son enviadas al frente armenio. *Llevamos a Holanda 20.000 hindues, las 25.000 tropas de las fuerzas de élite que estaban en Terranova, 10.000 soldados del ejército británico de Asia oriental, 40.000 soldados que estaban destacados en Sudáfrica y finalmente 50.000 hombres de la metrópoli totalizando un total de 245.000 soldados británicos en Europa si sumamos los que ya estaban. *Los soldados en Dulkerque serán aumentados de 90.000 a 180.000. *Los soldados en Dulkerke reciben 40 ametralladoras puestas estratégicamente de forma tal de crear zonas de aniquilamiento en las principales carreteras por las que pueda llegar un ataque enemigo, se cavan trincheras y se instalan minas antipersona por los principales pasos, la ciudad entera será una gigantesca trampa para el enemigo en caso de contraataque. Las zonas por las que puedan llegar cargas de caballería o de ballonetas serán llenadas de alambres de puas para luego rematar a los desgraciados que se queden enredados con las ametralladoras. *Se bombardean los puertos de Groenlandia y las islas Suveranit, exigiendo la rendición de los mismos, calculando que ya sus poblaciones estarán diezmadas por el hambre. *La industria produce tantos navíos que faltan marinos para asignarles por lo que se aumenta el reclutamiento de estos. *La mayor producción de navíos permite que la Home Fleet cuente ya con 1.000 barcos bloqueando totalmente el comercio y navegación enemiga. La densidad de barcos es especialmente grande en Gibraltar vigilada en todo momento por 300 barcos con la misión de disparar a mansalva contra todo buque enemigo que salga o batirse con alguna flota enemiga que enfile a las Canarias. Buscamos generar batallas navales con superioridad númerica total en caso de que el enemigo cometa la temeridad de abandonar sus puertos. *Se aumenta la dotación de barcos en las Canarias a 320 bombardeando continuamente los puertos y bloqueándola de toda ayuda externa exigiendo la rendición incondicional de las islas. *Terranova y Sudáfrica siguen permanentemente vigiladas ahora con 300 y 400 navíos respectivamente. *La dotación de barcos en la India es aumentada a 150. 30px Estado de Persia Sociedad: * Continúa la modernización de caminos en las provincias de Anau, Baluchistán y el Jorasán Tecnología: * Continúa la construcción de la red de telégrafos persa que conectará las ciudades de Teherán, Qom, Qazvín, Isfahán y Shiraz. Educación: * Continúa el programa de construcción de centros educativos en todo el país. Militar: * Concluye el entrenamiento de la Legión Turcomana. * Finaliza la construcción de los 40 cañones y comienza la producción de otros 40. * El fusíl Judna-1 es construido en masa en la Fábrica de Armas en Tabriz, se producirán 2 000 de estas armas, y concluirá su construcción el siguiente año. Economía: * Continúa el programa de mejoramiento de calidad de vida y economía interna. Salud: * Continúa el programa de saneamiento. Educación: * Continúa el programa de construcción de centros educativos en todo el país. Diplomacia: * Se le solicita de la manera más atenta pólvora al Imperio Chino y a cambio, se ofrece trigo, sal y cebada. ** border|30px China: Acepta. * Se le propone al Imperio Chino la firma de un Tratado de No Agresión de 10 años de duración, para favocer las relaciones diplomáticas-comerciales entre las dos naciones PSP: * Secreto: Se investiga un posible acto de espionaje por parte de Grecia en la nación. * Secreto: La Policía Secreta Persa crea una amplia red de contraespionaje en todo el país. * Secreto: ''La PSP inicia intensas labores para vigilar y mantener dicha red de contraespionaje. * ''Secreto: ''La PSP también está realizando diversas acciones para reducir tensiones y disgustos en la población. border|30px '''Imperio de China' Política externa: * China acepta la propuesta japonesa de las fragatas. El dinero a pagar será enviado. * Se enviará la pólvora a Persia, a cambio esperará por los productos que se enviarán. Política interna: * Se construyen escuelas y se continúan los servicios médicos e higiénicos en distritos pequeños. * Se continúa el plan de enseñar a los jóvenes de 13 y mayor a cómo sobrevivir en una guerra. * Se continúa la construcción de la línea telegráfica que conecte las ciudades principales. Administrativo: * Se continúa la creación de torres de vigilancia y campamentos en zonas menos pobladas. Tecnología: * Los científicos chinos empezarán a ver cómo crear “flecha granada” para las balistas costeras que servirán para proteger puertos, pueblos y ciudades con contacto al mar y ríos que conecten al mismo. Militar: * Gracias al apoyo japonés, se empieza la construcción de buques de guerra en los astilleros más grandes y avanzados. La cantidad de estos navíos será muy, muy limitada por ahora. * Se empiezan a mejorar los astilleros para que almacenen más cantidad de personas, se construyan barcos más grandes y dispongan de más recursos. * Se termina la construcción de los 20 Juncos, iniciándose la creación de otros 40 más. border|30px Imperio del Japón Político: *Reforma en el Ministerio de Comercio y Asuntos Exteriores. **El Ministerio es reformado a "Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores" **Se crea el "Ministerio de Industria y Comercio" Administrativo: *Se inicia el desarrollo de un modelo de buque blindado denominado clase Ryūjō. *Se inicia el desmantelamiento gradual de navíos a vela para emplear estos recursos en la modernización de la flota. Diplomático: *Se propone la venta de cinco fragatas de vela a Siam. *Se envía nuestro embajador a Persia. Económico: *Los beneficios generados por el comercio y la venta de armas será invertido en el desarrollo de otros apartados económicos nacionales, principalmente en la industria, la agricultura y la pesca. Militar: *Se inicia la publicación de propaganda de reclutamiento, así como programas de reclutamiento. Se realizarán las expansiones de la Academia Militar Imperial y la Academia Militar Imperial de Música en otras ciudades relevantes de Japón para la formación militar en educación media. border|30px República de Turquía El Alto Canciller se encontraba solo en su gran despacho, meditando, muy pensativo... esto había escalado mucho más allá de todo lo inimaginable, cuando se dio la invasión de Egipto aquel había calculado que de darse una intervención británica las potencias mediterraneas correrían en su apoyo, que una victoria decisiva en Egipto traera aparejada una paz duradera con Gran Bretaña, el pensaba que solo quería el bien y grandeza de Turquía y... y ¿ahora? ahora el mundo estaba en llamas y la Gran y Bella Turquía librando una guerra total donde estaba en juego no territorios, no su honor, sino su propia existencia... Política General: * Se ordena la evacuación de la población civil en Estambul y los poblados más afectados de Asia Menor al interior, podrán reubicarse en Ankara y Konya y ser empleados como mano de obra en la continua expansión de la Industria regional. * Se expropia sin indemnización la ruta griega de Suez así como todas sus industrias en egipto. [Secreto] Toda la población griega en la zona será detenida y entregada al Reino de Italia. * Continua la política en relación de los sectores productivos estrategicos para garantizar la producción bélica. * Inicia la construcción '''de una '''linea telegráfica que comunique Antioquía-Mosul-Bagdad-Kuwait. (1). * La llegada de cargamentos de metales preciosos desde Marruecos amortigua la presión sobre la deuda, los prestamistas e inversionistas continuan confiados en la capacidad crediticia de la República de Turquía. '''Gran acumulación de reservas en metales preciosos debido a los envios desde Francia, España, Austria y Marruecos. * Continua la modernización de las estructuras gubernamentales y economicas de '''Egipto y Sudan. * Se inicia una campaña de propaganda en Sudán y Libia Oriental para el reclutamiento de tropas. La Gran Guerra es la guerra de Sudán pues de su resultado depende su independencia. * Se inician negociaciones con el presidente de la República de Libia Oriental para que sus Fuerzas Armadas puedan ser usadas para operaciones fuera de territorio Libio, pues, la independencia de su país depende del resultado de la gran guerra. * El Jerife de la Meca da un discurso donde insta a todos los pueblos musulmanes del mundo a unirse a la Yihad contra los enemigos del Islam que son las Fuerzas de la coalición encabezadas por Gran Bretaña y Rusia. Enfatiza que es el momento historico de la liberación y unión de los pueblos de Alá bajo un nuevo orden. Surge el germen del panislamismo. El discurso es divulgado por los medios usuales (periodico, panfleto, voceros, etc.) Militar: *Grecia: **secreto El SSE reclutara musulmanes fánaticos radicales (especialmente provenientes de Sudan, Libia, Hiyaz y Yemen) y los apoyara para que realicen atentados suicidas entre las posiciones del Ejército Griego en Constantinopla. **secreto El SSE reclutara musulmanes fánaticos radicales en Bosnia y los instará a realizar atentados suicidas en la Capital Serbia. *Anatolia Oriental: **Mismos planes defensivos de los años pasados, ahora contando con la fortaleza de Hakkari además de la de Malatya. **La mayor parte de las reservas cubrirán las bajas causadas por la ofensiva del año pasado. **La artillería pesada instalada en las Fortalezas de Hakkari y Malatya comenzarán a bombardear las posiciones enemigas que estén a su alcance. *Anatolia Occidental: **Los bombardeos sobre Constantinopla continuaran siendo igual de inmisericordes, no se descansará hasta dejar la ciudad entera en ruinas. **Se intensifican las labores de inteligencia en las islas griegas colindantes con Asia menor para que nuestros agentes nos den los calculos más exactos para la localización de las baterías griegas, el bombardeo será fulminante y no se descansara hasta destruir todas sus piezas. Destruidas las piezas se iniciará un bombardeo total sobre las poblaciones civiles tal y como se ha hecho en Constantinopla. *Yemén: **Se artillan todos los puertos de Yemén concentrando la mayor parte de la artillería en el estrecho que da acceso al mar rojo. **El año pasado se ordenó la invasión de la colonia Neerlandesa vecina a Yemén. Probablemente es de los eventos que falten pero, si por alguna razón no se llevó a cabo, este año se realizará en los mismos términos planteados. Política de Seguridad Interna: * La Gendarmería Nacional '''ha practicamente pacificado '''Egipto, las principales rutas comerciales pueden considerarse seguras. * Unidades de la Gendarmeria Nacional de Sudan '''logran controlar las principales vías de comunicación y rutas comerciales. '''Espionaje (SSE) / Acción Internacional: * [Secreto] El SSE '''comienza a distribuir el llamado del '''Jerife de la Meca a la Yihad entre los pueblos musulmanes ocupados por las Fuerzas de la coalición en el caucaso, áfrica y asia. * [Secreto] El SSE '''habre una '''ruta de contrabando para enviar armamento y suministros, así como asesores militares y oficiales a los rebeldes de Daguestan. * [Secreto] El SSE '''continua intentando provocar movimientos independentistas y levantamientos armados entre la población musulmana de la India.' * ['Secreto'] El '''SSE' continua sus acciones en Irlanda a fin de apoyar a los independentistas 'en su lucha contra Gran Bretaña. * ['Secreto] El SSE '''sigue presionando con sus agentes a miembros '''gobierno ruso opositores de la guerra a fin de que generen la idea de que la Gran Guerra no es un conflicto de interés nacional sino un movimiento "incoherente por parte de los grupos radicales y megalomanos paneslavistas del gobierno" que tienen bajo su influencia al Tzar. Se hace especial enfasis en Polonia, Países Bálticos y Finlandia. * [Secreto] El SSE '''continua intentando crear '''agitación entre la naciente clase obrera rusa propagando ideas socialistas a fin de que repudien la idea de la guerra. Se intentan organizar huelgas en las fábricas de armamento. * [Secreto] EL SSE '''continua organizando a los '''movimientos musulmanes e independentistas del Caucaso a fin de que creen inestabiliad en la zona... se procurara levantamientos armados, guerrillas y acoso a las líneas de suministro rusas. Se sigue difundiendo la idea de la Yihad y la promesa de que con posterioridad a la guerra se les dará su independencia. Se utiliza el ejemplo del levantamiento de Daguestan para crear un levantamiento general en la zona. Política Económica: * Empresarios Turcos apoyados por Capital Austriaco terminan la construcción de la vía ferrea "Hail-Medina-La Meca" * Empresarios Turcos apoyados por Capital Austriaco y Español inician la construcción del tramo ferrocarrilero "La Meca-Sana- Aden" (1) * Continua la expansión de la Industria de Acero a fin de satisfacer las demandas de la guerra (2). * Termina la expansión de la Industria de Cemento a fin de satisfacer la expansión general de la Industria. * Termina la expansión de la Industria de Botas Militares, Textil y de Uniformes a fin de satisfacer las demandas del Ejército. * Inicia la expansión de la Industria de Fertilizantes dada a la demanda que se da en el campo para satisfacer a las Industrias de alimentos envasados. Política de Seguridad Nacional: * Se funda la "Legión de Alá", una organización militar que pretende unir a sus filas a voluntarios musulmanes de todo el mundo. Serán un ejército multinacional religioso unidos por la devoción a Alá y a la Yihad, protegiendo los valores musulmanes en todo el mundo. Se Funda con los voluntarios marroquies que han comenzado a llegar en gran flujo. Se compone de inicio con 10 Brigadas de Infantería (30,000), 3 Brigadas de Caballería (9,000) y 5 Regimientos de Artillería (1,000 - 50). * Se orden a a los Ejércitos actualmente no activos en un Frente de Batalla, esto es, los de Libia Oriental, Egipto, Sudan, El Levante, Arabia Oriental y Mesopotamia a realizar ejercicios militares a gran escala cada 6 meses para mejorar sus habilidades de combate. * La Escuela Superior de Guerra comienza a diseñar tablas de movilización, de personal y equipo así para mejorar en gran medida la movilización de la población civil así como teorías para eficientar la organización de la logistica militar ferrocarrilera. * Ingenieros Militares continuan la mejora de Caminos entre La Meca y Yemen (2). * Termina la construcción de un Cuartel Militar en Saná (Yemen) así como un Depósito de suministros militares. En Ghayda (Yemen) igualmente comienza a construirse otro Depósito de suministros militares. * Inicia la construcción de un cuartel militar en La Meca. * Inicia la construcción de un cuartel militar y deposito de suministros militares en Mosul. * Loslos hospitales militares y comienzan a recibir farmacos procedentes de Afyon mejorando la atención médica en el Frente. * [Secreto] El Magnate turco del acero Ali Yıldırım Koç presenta su diseño y muestra de la artillería de campaña hecha de acero, después de las pruebas el gobierno autoriza su producción misma que iniciara a principios del siguiente año. * El Magnate turco del acero Ali Yıldırım Koç '''funda la '''Empresa de Armamento Pesado Koç '''en '''Konya y comienza a construir una Industria para tal efecto en la región. (1) * Termina la cuarta expansión de la industria de rifles Nadir Pasha. '''Gracias a la expansión y el trabajo continuo de 24 horas se prevé una producción anual 192,000 Rfiles Nadir Pasha y de 960 piezas de artillería. (500 Piezas de Artillería de Montaña de Acero y 460 de Hierro). * Comienzan una quinta '''expansión de los complejos industriales militares de Fusiles Nadir Pasha. * Continua a crearse una Industria de Ametralladoras (2) y una Industria de Artillería Pesada en Ankara. '''(2) * Termina la construcción de una '''Fortaleza en Hakkari (colindante con Armenia). * Comienza la construcción de una Fortaleza en Giresun (colindante con Armenia). * Continua instruyendose el Ejército de Anatolia Occidental en estrategias de combate de montaña. (2). * Las reservas que se han venido creando siguen repartiendose para suplir las bajas del Ejército. Se mandan especialmente a cubrir las bajas del Ejército de Anatolia Oriental. * Llega un tercer cargamento de Francia '''con un total de '''36 Ametralladoras Gatling. POLÍTICA INTERNACIONAL O DIPLOMACIA: PAÍSES SIN JUGADOR: * Abisinia/Etiopía: se sigue pidiendo el establecimiento mutuo de embajadas. Provicionalmente se envía una delegación solicitandole un tratado de amistad y cooperación. Modernizaremos la economía y ejército etiope de aceptarse, pues, pretendemos que su país sea fuerte para detener el expansionismo occidental en África. PAÍSES CON JUGADOR: * Imperio de China: '''se solicita un contrato para la importación de metales, productos agrícolas y ganaderos a gran escala, Turquía proveerá el dinero y China los recursos y productos así como su transporte, podrán desembarcar en el puerto de Kuwait. ** border|30px '''China: Se acepta, pero la cantidad será algo reducida ya que nuestro Imperio también requiere de tales recursos. * Secreto Sublime Estado de Persia: ' se oferta un tratado de cooperación entre nuestras agencias de inteligencia de eliminar la presencia de agencias de espionaje enemigas en la zona y así garantizar la estricta neutralidad persa. ** ''Secreto: 30px '''Persia se acepta la propuesta border|30px Mancomunidad de Australia border|30px Dinastía alauí POLÍTICA INTERNA * Inversión como en años pasados en todas las industrias nacionales POLÍTICA CULTURAL * Se crea un impuesto indirecto a la población no muy costoso para subvencionar escuelas estatales, museos públicos o jardines reales en construcción para el disfrute biológico (Jardines de El Aaiún) * Iniciamos la mejora de la calidad de los maestros en todas nuestras escuelas rurales de manera progresiva DIPLOMACIA * Secreto Se comienzan a enviar materiales preciosos a territorio turco por las rutas de camelleros del Sur del Sáhara, junto a armas y municiones de nuestras fábricas (también voluntarios que por propia mano hayan querido unirse a los Turcos en su confrantación de manera personal) '1867' Europa: *Los franceses logran finalmente hacer retroceder a los alemanes. No obstante estos se ven frenados por una línea de infantería alemana y les obligan a devolver el frente a donde estaba. **Durante la navidad de 1866, ocurre la Tregua de Navidad en el Frente Occidental. La Tregua se va extendiendo por todo el continente hasta que finalmente se declara oficialmente un cese al fuego que culmina con la Gran Guerra. *Coto Mixto declara su independencia. América: *El Partido Conservador es ilegalizado en Colombia. *Los conservadores colombianos asesinan al Emperador Mexicano. Asía: *El emperador mogol desaparecido surge de la selva reuniendo un ejército de elefantes con poderes místicos que invaden el Raj y sacan a los británicos. África: *El Ejército Marroquí desobedece al estado e invade Andalucía. *Los navíos españoles hundidos en Sudáfrica se vuelven centro turístico. [ Turno verdadero mañana (14/12/17) ] Categoría:Juegos de Mapas Categoría:Juegos Ucrónicos Categoría:Age of Revolutions Categoría:Juegos del Siglo XIX Categoría:Destacado